


Simple Arrangement

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [32]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Life is all about degrees of separation"<br/>Kink: anonymous sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It was supposed to be a simple arrangement, practical and unemotional. There were times where the job would get to be too much, and the lives they led would demand some form of release. None of them wanted to commit to a real relationship, not knowing if anyone would be able to understand or deal with the demands and realities of their line of work. Since they were close friends, it only seemed logical that they turned to each other, and that wanting to keep this dispassionate, they would agree to have things remain anonymous.

The arrangement was straightforward, whenever one of them felt they needed it, they would leave a message for the others and go to a prearranged hotel room. Then one of the others would randomly meet them there, and blindfold them so that they wouldn’t be able to determine who it was. They had felt that if they didn’t know who it was, they would be able to keep their emotions separate. They should have known better.

After all, they were investigators, they were trained to look at the evidence, and the evidence couldn’t fool them no matter what they had wished in the beginning. None of them might have known who it was the first time, but that hadn’t lasted long. Now, they could recognize each other by smell and feel, by the way they acted, and how they in turn reacted.

Don always knew when it was Danny, the caring and friendship gave it away, the concern in the other man’s touch. Just like he always knew it was Mac, who took him so thoroughly, leaving him blessed out with pleasure, yet always made sure not to cause him pain. Danny always knew it was Don, covering him with his skin as if to protect him from the outside world. Just like he always knew it was Mac, who tried to crawl inside his skin with him, never being able to resist kissing him, despite the supposed detachment. Mac always knew it was Danny, who brought him to climax with gentle intensity. Just like he always knew it was Dan, who matched him in strength and gave him the feeling of safety.

They were only fooling themselves, trying to pretend to themselves and the others that they didn’t know. That this hadn’t long since gone past simple stress relief, into love. And they were all afraid to say anything, to lose what they had by pushing for more. Until finally Don had had enough, and decided that he was going to do whatever he could to convince Danny and Mac to start a real relationship. A relationship he thought would work, would balance them out, drawing them even closer together.

Instead of trying to get them to talk, Don decided that the best way to go about this was to get them all together, in a way where they couldn’t pretend not to feel the way they did. Waiting for the next opportunity, he went to the hotel room where Mac was waiting, having found a way to get Danny to come not long after. But first he wanted to set the scene.

Walking into the room and seeing Mac sitting naked on the bed facing the wall, he stepped up behind him, grasping his shoulder to gently push him to his stomach. Turning away, he quickly stripped before turning his attention back to the man before him. Getting on the bed, Don straddled his hips, running his hands down the skin covered muscles of the older man’s back. Ignoring the blindfold laying there, and Mac’s attempts to reach for it, he instead flipped him over onto his back and fastened his hands around his wrists, pulling them over his head and handcuffing them to the headboard.

Nuzzling the CSI’s neck, he ghosted his breath over his ear, trying to reassure him. Don brushed his lips over Mac’s, taking advantage when they opened to do his best to devour the other man. This was something he had long wanted, Mac Taylor stretched out and at his mercy. Releasing his mouth, he licked his way down to his cock, blowing hot breath around it, Don waited until the older man’s eyes flew open before deep throating him.

Finding and holding Mac’s eyes with his own, he wouldn’t let him look away, wanting him to be damn sure who had given him this pleasure. Moaning around the flesh in his mouth, he sucked urgently, needing to see Mac fall apart while he watched. Arching his back, the CSI came with a cry, chest heaving like he had run a marathon. Swallowing the cum in his mouth, Don felt a deep satisfaction, before turning around at the sound of a whimper behind him. Danny had finally arrived.

Standing there looking dazed, Danny didn’t seem to notice Don’s approach until he had pulled him into a desperate kiss, sharing the taste of Mac’s cum. Moaning, Danny’s tongue twined around his, seeking more of the flavor. Pupils blown wide, he remained unresisting as Don swiftly pulled off his clothes, guiding him back to the bed, and pushing him down onto Mac. Nibbling his way up Mac’s neck before fastening their mouths together, Danny grinded down on his recovering cock.

Getting back on the bed behind Danny, Don spread lube across his fingers, quickly preparing the younger man, then impaling him on his cock. Thrusting hard, he pushed him further into Mac, rubbing their cocks together. Knowing he wasn’t going to last long, Don was determined that the other men come before him, fisting their cocks as they moved together. Coming first from all the stimulation, Danny tightened impossibly around his cock, as his hot cum coated Mac’s. Quickly following him, the other men collapsed, Mac lying bonelessly on the bed, with Danny and Don on top of him, both too exhausted to move. Smiling softly, Mac acknowledged that Don had been right to make the move that he had, hopefully letting them now be honest with their wants and desires.


End file.
